Weekend at Jimbo's
by Elder Aurore
Summary: Traduction. Les parents de Stan, dix ans, et de sa grande sœur Shelley, partent un weekend faire la fête à Denver en laissant les enfants à leur oncle Jimbo dans son chalet. Stan trouve le colocataire de son oncle, Ned, bien mystérieux, jusqu'à ce que Shelley lui révèle un secret.


Disclaimer : Weekend at Jimbo's est l'oeuvre de hollycomb, d'après la série de Matt Stone et Trey Parker.

Merci à Yamiko Sonozaki pour la relecture et la correction.

* * *

Stan avait passé tout le trajet menant au chalet de Jimbo à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air malheureux. Shelley faisait pareil à côté de lui, avec en prime des soufflements de bœuf en colère, ceux qui faisaient peur à Stan quand il était petit. Maintenant, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle ne le tapait plus sauvagement depuis un moment.

\- Jimbo est ravi de vous avoir avec lui pour le Nouvel an, claironna Randy pour les faire bien culpabiliser. Il a dit à Maman qu'il vous préparait du homard.

\- Dégueu, grogna Stan, les yeux rivés sur le paysage.

\- Les homards sont des insectes aquatiques, dit Shelley d'une voix morne. Ils sont indispensables à la chaîne alimentaire.

\- Ah ouais, je ne savais pas, dit Randy. On voyait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il se moquait royalement d'abandonner ses gosses à leur oncle bizarre et son comparse chelou pendant tout un weekend alors que lui et Sharon allaient se bourrer la gueule dans un putain d'hôtel à Denver ou un truc du genre. Je vous parie qu'il aura des feux d'artifice ! s'exclama Randy. Hé, Stan ? Les feux d'artifice, c'est cool.

\- C'est nul les feux d'artifice, dit Stan, même s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

\- Stan, intervint Sharon. Ne fais pas le boudin. Ça fait une éternité que vous n'avez pas passé du temps avec – cette partie de la famille.

\- Je pourrais être chez Kyle ! Il a dit que je pouvais rester chez lui tout le weekend.

\- Oui bon, mais Shelley n'avait nulle part où aller, dit Randy.

\- Merci Papa, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Je peux rester toute seule à la maison, sérieux. J'ai quatorze ans !

\- Ouais, on aurait pu rester à la maison ! Shelley m'aurait surveillé.

Quelques années plus tôt, passer une soirée avec sa sœur aurait été son pire cauchemar, mais sa sœur avait évolué de bête furieuse à fille morose. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre pour écouter sa musique de merde et regarder ses sites internet débiles et parfois, elle sanglotait mais, il n'entendait pas bien à travers le mur.

\- On ne va pas débattre cent mille ans, dit Sharon d'un ton sec. En plus, Stan, je te rappelle que tu devais trouver quelqu'un pour faire ton devoir.

\- Pfff, souffla Stan en donnant un coup de pied dans son cartable. Tous les élèves de CM1 devaient rendre sans faute un devoir après les vacances de Noël : un entretien avec un ou une membre de la famille et écrire un article sur leur vie. Huit cent mots minimum, sans oublier l'enregistrement audio. Pas le droit aux parents ni aux frères et sœurs. Kyle l'avait fini il y a des semaines en discutant avec une de ses tantes de New York par téléphone. Stan aurait préféré interviewer Jimbo comme ça, mais son oncle n'avait probablement pas de téléphone dans sa cabane éclairée à la bougie paumée dans la montagne. Stan n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis l'affaire du volcan et de la jambe en Patrick Duffy.

Stan fut surpris en arrivant au bout de l'allée privée qui menait au chalet de Jimbo. Le chemin était sale et escarpé, mais la maisonnette bien plus jolie que dans ses souvenirs. La neige brillante était gelée, les lumières jaunes sortaient des fenêtres et la cheminée en pierre fumait. Peut-être que Jimbo avait fait des travaux récemment, ou qu'il avait juste donné un coup de balai en leur honneur. Stan sentit sa poitrine le serrer, honteux. Peut-être qu'ils ne venaient pas ici uniquement à cause de ce weekend débile planifié par ses parents, peut-être que Jimbo voulait réellement passer un peu de temps avec lui et Shelley.

\- Hé ! appela Jimbo en surgissant de derrière la maison quand la famille sortie de la voiture en claquant les portières. Il portait sa tenue habituelle, une veste de chasse, un pantalon-camouflage trop ample et une vieille casquette qui cachait sa calvitie.

\- Salut les champions ! dit-il joyeusement. Il trimbalait ce qui ressemblait à un raton laveur mort. Stan se sentit vaciller en se rendant compte que c'était exactement le cas. Son oncle le balançait comme un jouet en marchant vers la voiture familiale.

\- Il est arrivé quoi au raton laveur ? demanda Stan.

\- Hein ? Oh, lui ! Jimbo leva le bras pour regarder la bestiole. Stan voulait le frapper, cette façon qu'il avait de tenir ce pauvre animal par la queue. Il s'est coincé dans un de mes pièges, expliqua Jimbo.

\- Tu pièges des ratons laveurs ? s'étonna Randy d'une voix hésitante comme s'il reconsidérait sa décision de laisser ses enfants innocents à cet homme.

\- Pas pour manger, s'exclama Jimbo. J'ai mis des pièges tout autour du poulailler pour protéger mes cocottes de gugusse comme lui. C'est pas des pièges qui tuent normalement, mais parfois, ils meurent de froid pendant la nuit.

\- Il n'a pas l'air mort de froid, cracha Stan d'un ton rageur. Il savait que Jimbo aimait tuer d'innocents animaux sans défense pour le plaisir.

\- Bon, je vais le jeter, dit Jimbo. Quoi que, je pourrais en faire un joli chapeau pour toi !

\- Pour moi ? Stan le regarda l'air effaré. Pas question ! C'est dégueulasse.

\- Stan, dit sèchement Sharon en fronçant les sourcils. C'est très gentil, Jimbo, mais Stanley n'aime pas les vêtements en fourrure.

\- Il n'aime pas ? Jimbo regarda le raton laveur l'air confus. Oh, c'est - pas grave ! Rentrez donc, il fait froid ici.

\- On dépose juste les petits, faut qu'on parte, dit Randy qui se dirigeait déjà vers la voiture.

\- On a rendez-vous à Denver pour dîner à dix-neuf heures.

\- Oh, super. Ok les enfants, suivez-moi. Sharon, Randy, amusez-vous bien, et ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ces p'tits gars. On va bien s'amuser !

\- Ça va aller, chuchota Sharon quand Stan la regarda avec des yeux malheureux. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et suivit Randy dans la voiture.

\- Allez, on y va, appela Jimbo alors que Shelley et Stan restaient plantés avec leurs sacs. Stan leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était sortie de la voiture. Elle soupira et partit vers la petite maison. Stan la suivit, boudeur et inquiet à l'idée de trouver d'autres animaux morts à l'intérieur. Il regarda Jimbo poser le raton laveur mort devant l'entrée comme une vielle paire de bottes en détestant la comparaison.

L'intérieur de la maison était également plus joli que dans les souvenirs de Stan. Il s'attendait à voir une seule pièce au sol sale, mais à place, c'est un salon chaleureux qui l'accueillit ; ça sentait le cèdre et la cannelle, avec un sol en bois. Il y avait deux chambres et une seule salle de bain, mais elle était propre et avec l'eau courante. Stan se rappelait de la grande cheminée en pierre adjacente à la cuisine américaine. Un feu brûlait et réchauffait le salon. Ned était devant le plan de travail, en train d'éplucher des patates.

\- Salut les enfants, dit-il en levant les yeux, avec son habituelle voix robotique. Bienvenue.

\- Ned prépare un gratin de pommes de terre, expliqua Jimbo comme s'il s'agissait d'un événement incroyable. Je veux que vous mangiez comme des petits rois pour notre repas de fête, ce soir. Au menu, viande et fruit de mer. Ce sera steaks et homards !

\- Steaks de chevreuil ? s'inquiéta Shelley. Jimbo en ramenait toujours chez eux. Le frigo des Marsh en était plein à craquer. Parfois la mère de Stan en donnait à Kenny.

\- Nan. Steaks de bœuf, et des bons. Ils viennent de chez mon copain du ranch. Vous savez, Carl, en bas de la montagne ?

\- Ouais, on nous traîne dans son ranch à chaque fois qu'on a classe verte, dit Stan. C'était l'activité la plus barbante et déprimante sur terre.

\- C'est génial que l'école vous montre comment les braves gars qui vivent loin de la ville, heu. Vivent. Jimbo jeta un coup d'œil stressé à Ned, qui s'affairait toujours à ses patates. Voyons, hum. Et si vous rangiez vos affaires dans la chambre d'ami juste là, pendant que je nous prépare du cidre chaud. Ça vous dit ?

\- Oui, dit Stan alors que Shelley partit sans un mot avec son sac. Hum, tu devrais peut-être te laver les mains ? Il savait que c'était une réflexion de casse-pied, le genre de truc que Kyle disait normalement, mais bon, son oncle avait touché un animal mort quand même.

\- Quoi – Oh, tu as raison, rigola doucement Jimbo. Merci de la piqûre de rappel, Stanley.

Stan rentra dans la chambre d'ami, dégoutté en se souvenant qu'il devait la partager avec Shelley pendant deux nuits. Elle était assise sur un des lits, le dos voûté, penchée sur son téléphone.

\- Putain, grogna-t-elle. J'ai pas de réseau.

\- Quoi – Oh non, merde. Le seul espoir que Stan avait pour sauver son weekend était la perspective d'envoyer dix mille messages à Kyle pour lui raconter à quel point tout était nul à chier. Il regarda son propre téléphone et poussa un grognement de désespoir en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune barre de réseau lui non plus. Je déteste ces montagnes à la con, dit-il. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire pour s'amuser ? Ils n'ont même pas la télé ?

\- J'en ai vu une dans le salon. Je crois qu'ils ont le satellite ou je sais pas quoi. Papa venait regarder les Broncos avec eux parfois, je crois. Shelley soupira et lança son portable sur le lit. Ça craint, dit-elle.

\- Ouais, dit Stan en culpabilisant, parce qu'à quelques mètres d'eux il savait que Jimbo chantonnait en versant de la cannelle dans leur verre pour parfumer leur cidre. On dirait que cette idée débile de weekend lui tenait à cœur. On devrait essayer d'être gentil, dit-il d'un ton hésitant en sachant très bien que sa sœur n'en avait rien à foutre de son avis.

\- C'est toi qui as dit à ce gros nigaud de ne pas te faire un chapeau en poil de cul de raton.

\- Oui, bon, j'étais forcé ! Il a voulu me faire tuer un lapin, un jour.

Shelley leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es vraiment une chochotte.

\- Ta gueule, faut vraiment être un putain de taré pour vouloir tuer des lapins !

\- Alors on va manger du homard avec un putain de taré. Shelley cogna l'épaule de Stan en passant à côté de lui, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire vraiment mal. Bouge, marmonna-t-elle. Je veux pas y aller toute seule.

Stan la suivit dans le salon et accepta le cidre que proposa Jimbo. C'était chaud, il se brûla la langue, et la cannelle était beaucoup trop forte.

\- Ned, tu prends un petit whisky avec nous ? invita Jimbo en s'en servant un verre.

\- Mhm, Ok, dit Ned, sans lever le nez de ses patates.

\- Vous buvez du whisky ? demanda Jimbo avec un grand sourire à Stan et Shelley. Il devait faire une blague : Stan ria, mal à l'aise. Oui, il en buvait. Parfois.

\- J'en veux bien un peu, dit Shelley.

\- Oh. Jimbo regarda la bouteille ouverte, gêné. Heu, tu sais, je ne préfère pas. Ta maman m'arrachera les yeux si elle l'apprend.

\- Comment elle saurait ? insista Shelley, le bras levé pour tendre son verre. Jimbo rigola et en versa un tout petit peu de whishy dans le cidre de Shelley.

\- En revanche vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune, Monsieur, dit Jimbo en levant le doigt quand il croisa le regard de Stan. Il se força à rire encore une fois.

\- Il faut que je fasse mon projet pour l'école, lâcha-t-il pendant que tout le monde buvait du whisky sauf lui. Maman t'en a parlé ?

\- Oh, oui, Sharon m'a un peu raconté. Jimbo prit une chaise supplémentaire dans la cuisine, vu son aspect grossier, on aurait dit qu'il l'avait fait lui-même. Viens t'asseoir. De quoi as-tu besoin pour ton devoir ?

\- Il faut que je t'interview, dit Stan en s'installant à côté de Jimbo et en sortant son téléphone. Je dois l'enregistrer et après écrire un compte-rendu.

\- Wow ! C'est du boulot. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Faut que ce soit un proche, mais pas mes parents ni Shelley. Et Grand-père a dit non.

\- Ah ! Oui, ça ressemble bien à ce bon vieux Marvin. C'est un brave homme, tu sais. Mais il n'aime pas se prendre la tête pour des conneries. Je ne veux pas dire que ton devoir est une connerie ! ajouta précipitamment Jimbo en levant les mains. C'est important, heu, et je suis content de pouvoir t'aider à le faire !

\- Non, c'est une connerie, t'as raison, dit Stan. Mais je suis obligé, alors. T'es prêt, ou tu dois cuisiner ou faire un truc ?

\- C'est Ned le chef cuisinier, dit Jimbo en se tournant pour lui sourire. Il gère toute la partie nourriture. Pas vrai, Ned ?

\- Oui, répondit Ned. Jimbo sourit de toutes ses dents et se pencha vers Stan.

\- C'est parti ! dit-il joyeusement.

\- Ok. Stan alluma le dictaphone de son portable et le plaça au milieu de la table, entre lui et son oncle.

\- Hum, commença-t-il en s'agitant sur son siège. Peux-tu te présenter ?

\- James Barnabas Kern.

\- Ça vient d'où Barnabas ? interrogea Stan en se sentant débile quand Shelley éclata de rire.

\- Oh, c'est un vieux prénom qui court dans la famille. Je crois que le vrai Barnabas était un saint, non ? Ou un des gars qui a écrit la Bible, peut-être.

\- C'est pas Dieu qui a écrit la Bible ? demanda Stan, très inquiet que cette interview vire déjà à la catastrophe.

\- Hé bien, réfléchit Jimbo. Si on veut. Il s'éclaircit la voix et prit une gorgée de cidre. Vous allez toujours à St-Joseph avec vos parents ?

\- Parfois, répondit Shelley, et Stan voulait lui crier de ne pas intervenir dans son interview, mais il n'osa pas. Elle se comportait presque comme une personne agréable, un exploit pour elle. Généralement, on y va que pour Pâques et Noël et des trucs comme ça, continua-t-elle. Mais, cette année, on n'y est même pas allé à Noël.

\- Ah, dit Jimbo. Bref bref, revenons à nos moutons. Quelle est ta nouvelle question, Stan ?

\- Heu. Il aurait probablement dû en écrire quelques-unes avant de commencer. Qui était, enfin, qui était ton père ? Je sais que ce n'est pas Grand-père.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais ton papi est vraiment comme un père pour moi. Mais oui, Eugene Barnabas Kern, c'était le premier mari de ta grand-mère, mon père. J'imagine que tu ne te souviens pas beaucoup de ta grand-mère ? Ma mère ?

\- Elle est morte quand j'étais trop petit, dit Stan.

\- Moi, je me souviens d'elle, dit Shelley. Elle me donnait des chocolats à la menthe. Et Grand-père marchait encore. Quand elle était en vie, je veux dire.

\- Je crois que Marvin peut encore marcher, techniquement, dit Jimbo en mélangeant le bâton de cannelle dans son cidre. Oui, je me souviens. Ma mère adorait les bonbons ! Et toutes les sucreries. La preuve, rigola-t-il en tapant sur son énorme ventre. Mais elle était très mince, maintenant que j'y pense. C'était une super maman. Il but un peu de cidre. Mon père, Mr Kern, c'était une autre histoire, mais je pense que c'est un peu trop difficile pour un devoir de CM1. Je ne connaissais pas Marvin avant d'être adolescent, mais il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. Hum - Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ?

\- Heu. Après l'école, tu as fait quoi ?

\- Engagé dans l'armée ! On était vraiment à la toute fin de la guerre du Vietnam, mais j'étais décidé à servir le pays. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Ned. Jimbo se tourna pour le regarder. Ned versait les pommes de terre dans une grosse casserole. Stan se demanda si tout ce qu'il devait faire comme cuisiner par exemple lui prenait deux fois plus de temps, puisqu'il n'avait plus qu'une main.

\- Est-ce que Ned avait encore son bras quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda Stan.

\- Stan ! cria Shelley. T'es sérieux, putain !

\- Nan, c'est pas grave, dit Jimbo. Ça ne te dérange pas, Ned ?

\- Non, dit Ned. Il but son verre de cidre et s'avança vers la table du salon. Ses lunettes tannées le rendaient indéchiffrable, et Stan avait cru jusqu'à ses six ans de toute-bonne fois que ce type était un robot. J'avais mes deux bras quand j'ai rencontré Jimbo, dit Ned. Et je n'avais pas ça non plus. Il parlait de sa boite pour l'aider à parler.

\- Oui, approuva Jimbo. Nom de nom, on fumait tellement de cigarettes à Nam. Pas vrai Ned ? Il se tourna sur sa chaise. Ned hocha la tête. Ouais, vrai de vrai. Jimbo retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ses joues rebondies étaient roses vif, il transpirait un peu. Mince, dit-il. Je ne dois pas être la bonne personne pour un devoir comme ça. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était, surtout quand on parle de la guerre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stan, et il entendit Shelley grogner d'exaspération.

\- Hé bien, commença Jimbo qui gigotait, mal à l'aise. Les enfants, vous avez déjà entendu parler de thérapie par électrochocs ?

\- Ça existe pour de vrai ? Stan avait les grands ouverts. Il en avait déjà vu dans des films, c'était toujours présenté comme une torture, on mettait des gens dans des hôpitaux pour faire des trucs bizarres à leur cerveau. Jimbo hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Jimbo en voyant l'air horrifié de Stan. Ça m'a aidé, quand je suis rentré, je – J'avais des soucis. Mais ça abîme la mémoire, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux te dire sur la guerre.

\- Oh. Stan se rappelait d'une conversation similaire en CE2, il avait dû faire un devoir sur le Vietnam et s'était fait engueuler par le maître parce que Jimbo avait inventé une histoire complètement farfelue, pour lui faire plaisir sans doute. C'est pas grave, dit Stan. C'est sur toi, pas sur le Vietnam. On peut sauter cette partie.

\- C'est sans doute mieux, dit Ned, et il retourna à sa casserole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après l'armée ?

\- Et bien, je suis rentré au Colorado, et j'étais plutôt dans un sale état. J'ai passé un moment avec ces thérapies, et j'avais besoin d'aide, hum, pour me réhabituer à la vie normale, une fois guéri. Alors Ned est venu ici pour devenir mon colocataire. On vivait en ville avant, dans un grand immeuble près de chez Skeeter, puis j'ai commencé à travailler à Tom Young's.

\- La boutique de chasse que tu diriges maintenant ?

\- Ouaip, un peu mon neveu ! J'ai économisé jusqu'à avoir assez pour l'acheter au vieux Tom quand il est parti à la retraite, et aujourd'hui, elle est à Ned et moi.

\- Cool, dit Stan, et il le pensait vraiment. Vous avez construit cette maison ?

\- Hé oui, sourit Jimbo. Ça nous a pris un moment, on a fait de notre mieux et on s'est fait aider pour la plomberie et tout ce qu'il faut, on vit ici pour de vrai depuis – Combien ça fait, Ned ? Quatre ans ?

\- Mhm, presque cinq.

\- Presque cinq, tout à fait. Tu sais tout ! Je vais me cherche un peu de cidre. Shelley, tu en veux ?

\- Non ça va, dit-elle.

\- Stan ?

\- Oui. Il donna son verre à Jimbo et mit le dictaphone sur pause, se creusa la tête pour trouver une nouvelle question. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment écrire sur un traumatisme tabou dû à un père mystérieux, des années de guerre amnésiques ou cette histoire horrible de thérapie aux électrochocs, et il n'arriverait surement pas à étirer en huit cents mots l'achat d'une boutique de flingues et la construction d'une maison. Il remit l'appareil en route en pensant à une bonne question, après avoir accepté le cidre chaud que Jimbo lui proposait.

\- Et du coup, dit Stan. Qui était ta fiancée ?

\- Ma fiancée ? Jimbo le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ned tourna la tête vers le salon et Shelley se tapa le front avec la paume de la main.

\- Tu ne peux pas écrire sur ça dans un devoir à la con, dit-elle, et quand Stan la regarda pour lui lança un regard noir, il vit qu'elle avait les joues rouges.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça manque à l'histoire.

\- Oh mon Dieu, soupira Shelley. Quel abruti.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, dit Jimbo. C'est normal qu'il demande.

\- Ouais, dit Stan, content d'être soutenu. Alors, raconte, combien tu en as eu ? Tu en as déjà demandé une en mariage ?

\- Heu, et bien. Jimbo retira son chapeau, ça lui donnait toujours l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus. Il se gratta le crâne et mordit ses lèvres. Non, je n'ai jamais demandé personne en mariage.

\- Avec qui tu es sorti ? demanda Stan, qui se rendait soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais connu Jimbo avec une copine. Il pensa à Ms Crabtree, la chauffeuse de bus qui s'était fait tuée. Elle pouvait être son genre.

\- Ah, dit Jimbo, en remettant son chapeau. Oh, tu sais. Des dames, de, heu. Denver.

\- Tu es allé à Denver ? Stan fronça les sourcils : Jimbo ne venait presque jamais en ville, si on mettait de côté son travail et ses visites chez les Marsh pour les fournir en steaks de chevreuil tous les mois ou presque. Quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus, ça m'est arrivé. Je n'y vais plus aujourd'hui. Dis, Ned, tu veux mettre les steaks en route ?

\- Ok, dit Ned. Il prit la viande du frigo et les sortit dehors, devant la maison. Le salon avait une grande baie vitrée, Stan pouvait voir Ned sans manteau allumer le barbecue. Stan leva les yeux vers Jimbo, perdu.

\- Papa dit toujours que tu es un célibataire endurci. Jimbo sourit, mais il avait l'air triste. Stan s'en voulu, il comprenait pourquoi Shelley lui avait crié dessus quand il avait commencé avec ses questions à présent. Jimbo état gros et bizarre. Surement qu'aucune femme n'avait jamais voulu sortir avec lui.

\- Oh, et bien, il n'a pas tort, j'imagine, dit Jimbo. Mais j'ai Ned pour. Me tenir compagnie, alors. Ça me convient.

\- C'est ton meilleur copain, dit Stan en pensant à Kyle. Il décida qu'il devait être gentil et changer de sujet pour éviter d'embêter son oncle sur sa vie amoureuse désertique. Et alors, heu, vous faites toujours cette émission sur la chasse ?

Ils parlèrent un peu de Chasser et tuer puis de la philosophie du bon chasseur selon Jimbo. Stan n'aimait pas entendre des histoires sur la bonne manière penser pour avoir le droit de tuer des animaux, mais il écouta sagement et presque sans l'interrompre. Il fronça les sourcils quand Ned arriva avec les steaks cuits qu'il posa sur le plan de travail avant de sortir les homards du frigo. Stan les entendait gratter leur grand saladier, et vit leurs pinces serrées par un élastique se tendre vers lui.

\- Attends, dit Stan quand Ned installa le saladier sur la cuisinière. Attends, deux minutes. Pourquoi ils sont vivants ? Il éteignit le dictaphone. Jimbo regarda le saladier.

\- Oh, le meilleur pour la fin ! Je les ai achetés ce matin même. Il faut les cuire vivants, c'est ça la technique.

\- Pourquoi ? Le cœur de Stan s'accéléra. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'une chochotte, mais putain, merde, sérieux ?

\- C'est juste – c'est comme ça qu'on prépare le homard, mon grand, dit Jimbo qui regardait Stan avec le même air perdu qu'il avait eu plus tôt en apprenant que son neveu ne voulait pas d'un chapeau en peau de raton laveur mort.

\- Les homards sont des gros insectes, Stan, dit Shelley. Calme-toi.

\- Je vais écrire mon compte-rendu avant de tout oublier, dit Stan sèchement en embarquant son téléphone avant de bondir de sa chaise.

\- T'as tout enregistré, crétin.

\- Non, il a raison, bonne idée, intervint Jimbo en regardant Stan avec ce qu'il imaginait sans doute être un regard sympathique. Si tu le fais maintenant, tu auras l'esprit libre pour tout le weekend.

Stan s'enferma dans la chambre d'ami et sortit son cahier d'exercices de son sac à dos. Evidemment, il savait qu'il faisait l'hypocrite, parce qu'il mangeait de la viande tout le temps, mais ça aurait été vraiment affreux de rester là-bas à regarder ces bêtes se faire tuer, même si ce n'était que des homards. Parfois, il se sentait même mal en pensant aux fourmis qui se promenaient toujours près de l'évier de la cuisine chez lui et qu'il tuait en ouvrant le robinet. Elles partaient dans le siphon en quelques secondes. Elles ne faisaient rien de mal, et elles avaient l'air si paniqué quand elles cherchaient à s'enfuir.

Il s'assit sur un des lits qu'il avait déclaré être le sien et serra ses genoux contre son torse, le stylo au-dessus des pages blanches du cahier. Après quelques minutes de néant, il vérifia son téléphone en espérant une barre de réseau, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir envoyer un message à la con à Kyle et d'avoir une de ses réponses parfaitement écrites avec la bonne ponctuation comme un petit intello. Toujours rien. Stan lâcha son portable et regarda la page à nouveau, fronça le nez.

 _Cher Kyle,_ écrivit-il.

 _C'est trop stupide, et je sais que je ne vais jamais te montrer ça parce que tu te foutras de toi, mais j'ai envie de te parler et je peux pas alors je t'écris cette lettre débile. J'ai fait le truc de l'interview avec Jimbo. Maintenant, je me sens trop bizarre à cause de ça. Il a dû se faire faire des électrochocs, je sais pas quoi parce qu'il devenu fou après la guerre, je crois. T'y crois putain ? Et Ned ne parle presque pas et c'est avec lui qu'il doit passer tout son temps. Il a même jamais eu de copine. Putain, c'est fou !_

Stan arrêta d'écrire. Kyle non plus n'avait jamais eu de copine. Mais il n'avait que dix ans, alors ça ne lui fera sans doute pas de peine. Et il avait déjà embrassé une fille une fois, et il était plus ou moins sorti une fois avec Nicole au début de l'année.

 _Enfin bon, je crois que j'avais juste jamais réalisé à quel point sa vie était triste. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il veut tuer tout ce qui bouge. Mais il est aussi plutôt gentil. Par exemple quand il nous donne ces steaks à la con. Comme s'il voulait faire partie de la famille ou je sais pas quoi. Bordel, c'est déprimant. T'as déjà mangé ces steaks chez toi ? Ils sont hyper secs et ma mère déteste. Tu te souviens quand on est parti chasser avec les copains et que vous vous êtes moqué de moi parce que je voulais pas tuer les lapins ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ? Je me souviens pas. Sans doute. J'aimerais tellement être chez toi là tout de suite. Ou au moins pouvoir t'envoyer un SMS. Parfois, j'ai peur de devenir comme Jimbo, tu sais, de devenir fou ou cinglé et que personne ne veuille plus me voir et de ne même pas avoir de colloc qui me torchera le cul jusqu'à ce que je redevienne normal. Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Moi, je le ferais pour toi, vieux. Enfin, je veux pas dire que c'est toi qui dois être le taré._

Stan voulait brûler cette lettre à la con. Il déchira la page de son cahier et la froissa pour en faire une boule qu'il cacha au fond de son cartable. Il pensait toujours au whisky. Jimbo rangeait la bouteille sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, même pas un peu caché en haut du frigo comme faisait Randy à la maison.

On tapa à la porte dix minutes plus tard, après que Stan a écrit en haut d'une nouvelle feuille JAMES BARNUBUS KERN en gros.

\- Oui ? demanda Stan en haussant la voix. Jimbo ouvrit la porte et passa une tête.

\- Le dîner est prêt fiston. Le homard a eu une mort rapide, promis.

\- Je m'en moque, dit Stan. Il culpabilisa d'envoyer promener Jimbo qui était plein de bonnes attentions, et en plus de mentir alors qu'il ne s'en moquait pas du tout. Il en mangera quand même, probablement avec du beurre fondu.

\- Ça marche la mise en forme ? demanda Jimbo quand Stan rangea son cahier.

\- Ouais, répondit Stan, en mentant encore. Il l'écrira à la maison. Peut-être que Kyle viendra chez lui pour lui donner un coup de main, lui suggérer des phrases, après avoir écouté l'interview. Parfois, Stan se disait que ça lui irait très bien de passer toute sa vie avec Kyle à ses côtés qui lui disait quoi faire, quoi penser, comment agir. C'était bizarre. Stan fixa Jimbo et Ned à table, en étudiant comment l'un installait l'argenterie pendant que l'autre s'occupait des assiettes. Stan se demanda d'où venait Ned et où il avait vécu avant de devenir le colloc fétiche de Jimbo. Il se demandait aussi ce que faisait Kyle, s'il regardait son téléphone et s'il était en colère de n'avoir reçu aucun message de Stan. Il était probablement assez intelligent pour deviner pourquoi il ne pouvait pas. Stan posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya son torse contre ses mains. La maison lui manquait.

\- On récite le bénédicité ? demanda Jimbo une fois tout le monde installé devant les steaks et les homards fumants attendant d'être dévorés.

\- On est forcé ? soupira Shelley. On ne le fait jamais à la maison.

\- Ouais, approuva Stan. C'est trop bizarre.

\- Pareil, dit Ned.

\- D'accord, dit Jimbo en sifflant sa bière. Pas de chichi. J'aimerais juste vous dire à quel point je suis heureux de vous avoir ici, les enfants, et que ce repas à l'air délicieux, camarade. Jimbo fit un grand sourire à Ned et se pencha pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Stan eut l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ned sourire.

Le repas était très bon en effet. Stan se rendit compte qu'il était affamé après la première bouchée. Il avait des goûts très difficiles avant, mais depuis quelque temps, il mourait de faim en permanence et dévorait tout à une vitesse folle. Il espérait que ce soit le signe d'une bouffée de croissance et qu'il commencerait bientôt sa puberté. Il voulait grandir, parce qu'il avait déjà l'impression de savoir des choses que ses amis les plus malins ne connaissaient pas, pas même Kyle, et il voulait qu'ils rattrapent leur retard et qu'ils l'aident à ne plus se sentir comment un sale pariât malheureux parce qu'il voyait tous ces trucs à chier qui ne lui faisaient aucun effet avant. Kyle mangeait toujours comme une espèce d'oiseau bizarre, il râlait dès qu'il voyait des oignons et laissait le bord de pizzas dans son assiette. Avant, Stan lui demandait s'il pouvait les prendre, maintenant, il les prenait directement et les mangeait sans plus de cérémonie. Parfois, Kyle les mettait tout de suite dans l'assiette de Stan.

Il resta silencieux pendant le repas, vaguement énervé contre lui-même. Il ne pensait pas autant à Kyle d'habitude, peut-être parce qu'il était tout le temps dans le coin, accessible. Il mangea son steak, son homard, et deux grosses cuillères de gratin.

Ils s'assirent près du feu après le dîner pour jouer aux cartes. C'était plutôt chiant, mais Stan n'avait pas envie de sortir dans le froid ni de passer devant le raton laveur mort pour tirer des feux d'artifice dans les bois. Peut-être que les feux d'artifice aussi étaient devenus nuls. C'était déprimant d'y penser, encore une chose qu'il adorait petit et qui risquait de se révéler complètement merdique aujourd'hui. Il avait imaginé un plan pour piquer un peu du fameux whisky. Pas beaucoup, juste de quoi l'aider à dormir. Il n'abusait jamais avec. Il était malin.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose les enfants ? demanda Jimbo en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il était avec sa sœur, en train de fixer leurs téléphones respectifs.

\- Ça va pour moi, dit Shelley.

\- Pareil, dit Stan en espérant que tout le monde s'endormirait vide.

\- Je vais éteindre la lumière, mais si vous voulez jouer avec vos gadgets électroniques il n'y a pas de problème. Dormez bien ! À demain !

\- Des gadgets, marmonna Shelley une fois la porte fermée. Comme si c'était des prototypes d'une nouvelle technologie expérimentale. C'est des téléphones, bordel de merde – il est sérieux quand il dit qu'il n'en a pas ?

\- Je sais pas. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il fait ce qu'il veut. C'est pas un conformiste.

\- Oh, putain, ferme-la. J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies posé des questions sur ses « copines », chuchota Shelley à toute vitesse.

\- Pourquoi, merde ? C'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas marié –

\- Stan, t'es complètement débile ou quoi ? Jimbo et Ned sont gays. Ils sont ensemble.

\- Quoi ! Stan se tourna vers la porte, paniqué. Il entendait vaguement Jimbo et Ned marcher dans leur chambre, de l'autre côté de la cuisine. N'importe quoi ! Attends. Il réalisa qu'ils dormiraient dans le même lit. On n'est pas dans la chambre de Ned ici ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers sa sœur.

\- Tu veux rire ? Ils t'ont dit que c'était la chambre d'ami, et regarde un peu autour de toi.

Stan s'exécuta, inquiet. La pièce était totalement impersonnelle, à part une peinture banale qui représentait un élan au milieu des bois et des plaids au bout des lits qui semblaient avoir été confectionnés à la main. Peut-être par sa grand-mère.

\- Papa le sait ? demanda Stan. Shelley renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Évidemment.

\- Et Maman ?

\- Tu crois quoi gros débile ? Maman dit que personne n'en parle, mais que tout le monde le sait. Jimbo et Ned ne peuvent pas en parler sinon tous les beaufs du coin boycotteront leur magasin et ils seront au chômage. Tu piges ?

\- Non.

\- T'es vraiment un merdeux. Shelley posa son téléphone sur la table entre les deux lits et se roula en boule pour dormir. Stan resta assis, en fixant son jeu de Solitaire sur pause. Kyle l'avait téléchargé sur son portable pour lui. C'était plutôt nul, mais un des rares auquel il pouvait jouer sans risquer de faire resurgir ses problèmes d'addiction aux freemium.

Jimbo était gay. Ce n'était pas grave, mais Stan n'arrivait pas à chasser ce sentiment de gêne, peut-être simplement parce qu'il avait posé ces questions stupides sur ses petites copines. Il pensa à sa lettre à Kyle, écrabouillé au fond de son sac, et se sentit devenir rouge pivoine. Il la déchirera en morceaux et l'enterrera aux fonds des bois dès demain matin.

Stan tomba dans un sommeil léger, allongé sur le dos. Il se réveilla d'un cauchemar, Cartman retrouvait sa lettre en fouillant dans son sac, à l'école. Dans son rêve, la lettre disait « JE SUIS GAY ET J'AIME KYLE » en énorme, et le pire c'était que Kyle n'était pas là pendant que Cartman humiliait Stan devant toute la classe, sa chaise était vide et Stan était sûr qu'il avait ruiné la vie de Kyle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dans le rêve, il savait que c'était de sa faute et de la faute de cette sale lettre si Kyle n'était pas là.

Stan s'assit sur son lit en se sentant nauséeux. La petite maison était toute silencieuse, et quand il vérifia son téléphone, il vit qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant minuit. Ils n'avaient même pas veillé pendant la soirée pour faire le décompte jusqu'à la nouvelle année. Ce dédain des coutumes l'inquiéta, c'était forcément un mauvais présage, il décida de célébrer l'événement tout seul avec un verre de whisky.

Il se faufila dans le salon en refermant la porte le plus doucement possible derrière lui. Il entendit un bruit venant de la chambre de Jimbo et Ned. Il se figea sur place, terrifié d'entendre des trucs de gay qui ne le concernaient pas, mais c'était juste la télé. Il voyait l'espèce de lumière bleuâtre projetée qui dépassait de la porte. Il se demanda s'ils se câlinaient ou un truc du genre, fronça le nez et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine.

Jimbo et Ned parlaient tranquillement dans la chambre, ou peut-être que c'était la télé. Le whisky était toujours sur le plan de travail, il y avait aussi une bouteille de champagne ouverte avec une cuillère dedans. Stan soupesa la bouteille. Il était lourd, il en restait plus de la moitié. Il ne se souvenait plus s'il avait déjà essayé le champagne, mais le whisky semblait plus efficace.

La porte s'ouvrit à la seconde où il tendit la main pour l'autre bouteille. Le cœur de Stan s'emballa comme un fou et il fonça se cacher derrière les gros rideaux accrochés devant les portes transparentes qui donnaient sur l'arrière de la maison. Les pas étaient lourds, Jimbo et Ned, aucun doute.

\- Je te sers un verre ? demanda Jimbo en chuchotant, mais toujours très bruyant bizarrement.

\- Ouais. Merci.

\- Et voilà, dit Jimbo. Stan entendit le champagne pétiller en étant versé. Ils étaient tout près. Le cœur de Stan battait toujours la chamade. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Il aurait pu dire qu'il venait se servir un verre d'eau. Jimbo l'aurait cru tout de suite.

\- C'est vraiment très bon, dit Ned.

\- Oh que oui, soupira Jimbo. Tu crois qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas trop ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pas les enfants les plus, mhm, expressifs du monde.

Jimbo rigola.

\- C'est drôle, venant de toi.

\- Je m'exprime.

\- Seulement quand je suis là. Hé hé, allons, je t'embête. J'adore ça, tu sais. Tu es le genre d'homme fort et mystérieux.

Ned fit un drôle de bruit qui aurait pu sonner comme désapprobateur, mais juste après Stan entendit un tout autre son et il sut qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il pouvait, même si le rideau bloquait complètement la vue.

\- On aurait peut-être dû faire des feux d'artifice, dit Jimbo, l'air à nouveau un peu triste.

\- Je pense qu'ils se sont bien amusés. Arrête de t'en faire.

\- En tout cas, la nourriture était délicieuse. J'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme un vieux monsieur pas drôle. Ils sont la seule famille que j'ai. C'est pas comme si on allait avoir des enfants toi et moi.

\- Je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les enfants. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, mais plus rapidement cette fois. Toi, tu l'es, par contre.

\- Oh, non, pas vraiment. Stanley me regardait comme si j'allais lui tirer dessus.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Retourne te coucher, il est presque minuit.

\- T'as raison, attends, je te ressers encore un peu, chuchota Jimbo, et Stan entendit le champagne couler. Tu trouves que je me suis bien débrouillé avec lui tout à l'heure ? Quand il a posé ces questions sur les femmes de ma vie ?

\- Très bien.

\- Je pensais que Randy lui aurait peut-être parlé, mais il est trop jeune j'imagine.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà entendu le mot « homo » dans sa vie. Et c'est pas comme si tu en avais parlé à Randy.

\- Mais si j'en ai parlé ! Pas de manière très développée, c'est tout.

\- Mhm. Viens, on va rater le compte à rebours.

Ils repartirent dans leur chambre avec les boissons et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Stan resta derrière le rideau, attendit d'entendre le bruit lourd qui lui indiquerait que Jimbo était monté sur le lit. Il fonça comme une flèche pour sortir du rideau et se précipita sur la bouteille, mais tout à coup, l'idée de boire quelque chose d'aussi fort lui donna mal au ventre. Il attrapa le champagne et but directement à la bouteille. Ça n'avait pas le gout des étoiles.

Il retourna dans la chambre d'ami où Shelley dormait toujours. Stan traîna un peu dans le noir, en tenant son téléphone en l'air, à la recherche d'un peu de réseau. Demain, il sera gentil avec Jimbo, même s'il vient se balader avec un animal mort. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de regarder Jimbo comme s'il voulait le tuer, il ne voulait pas être méchant, et il aurait voulu écrire tout un paragraphe sur à quel point c'était nul à chier que Jimbo ne puisse pas dire ce qu'il était sans risquer de perdre sa boutique.

Stan manqua de pousser cri de joie quand deux petites barres apparurent après avoir essayé le coin de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'allongea en faisant bien attention de tenir le téléphone à la bonne hauteur et écrivit un message à Kyle pendant que l'année se termina, passant de 11h59 à 00h00.

bonne année le reseau est pourri ici tu fais quoi ?

Kyle répondit tout de suite après, et Stan sourit de toutes ses dents en lisant son message, même s'il n'avait rien d'incroyable.

Je regarde CNN avec mes parents et Ike. Vous faites quoi chez ton oncle ?

on se fait chier, écrivit Stan, avant de l'effacer tout de suite parce que c'était méchant. j'apprends des trucs, écrivit-il à la place.

Ah oui ?

je te raconterai, répondit Stan en imaginant déjà la tête de Kyle quand il apprendra la grande nouvelle. Maintenant, Stan avait un chien gay et un oncle gay. je te raconterai vieux.

Dac. Shelley fait la connasse ?

ouais, écrivit Stan, et il perdit le réseau avant de pouvoir ajouter autre chose. Il jura dans sa barbe et agita son portable, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il entendait le vent souffler fort dehors, les pins crissaient et les stalactites s'écrasaient sur le toit de la maison.

\- Putain, murmura t'il en renonçant à récupérer le réseau. Il se mit au lit avec son téléphone et le serra contre sa poitrine sous la couverture. Il entendait Jimbo qui était retourné dans la cuisine pour se resservir en champagne. Il ne resta que quelques secondes, et Stan imagina Jimbo retourner dans la chambre avec ses deux coupes de champagnes, en tendre une à Ned avant de fermer la porte et de monter dans le lit avec lui. Ned posera sans doute son menton sur l'épaule de Jimbo en regardant la télé, ou peut-être l'inverse. Jimbo avait l'air d'aimer faire des câlins. Stan secoua la tête pour enlever cette image de sa tête, mais c'était parce qu'ils étaient vieux, pas parce que c'était deux mecs. L'idée d'un gars dans un lit en train de faire un câlin à son meilleur ami n'était pas la pire au monde.

Il vérifia son téléphone une nouvelle fois, pensa à Kyle en train d'attendre et d'attendre une réponse à sa question sur Shelley et son niveau de connassitude. Ne pas pouvoir lui répondre lui faisait mal au ventre, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Un jour, il ira dans la même fac que Kyle, quoi qu'il arrive. Rester séparer comme ça, c'était bon pour des oiseaux à la con.


End file.
